


A Little Bit Dangerous, But Baby, That’s How I Want It

by omgspnfanfiction



Series: But Close Ain't Close Enough 'Til We Cross The Line [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Another first, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brother/Sister Incest, Compulsion, Cum shot, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotic Gif, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced to Watch, Grinding, Human Elena Gilbert, Incest, Incest Kink, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Jealous Stefan Salvatore, Jealousy, Minor Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Minor Elena Gilbert/Matt Donovan, Minor Reader/Matt Donovan, Minor Reader/Tyler Lockwood, Multi, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), NSFW, NSFW GIF, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, New Year's Smut, New Years, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Party, Porn with Feelings, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Smut gif, Standing Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, Y/n Salvatore - Freeform, both inside at once, dubcon, incestual threesome, porn gif, sex gif, sister reader, slight girl on girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n has a fantasy she has been craving for decades that includes both her brothers, as an end-of-year resolution she is determined to see it come true, even if it involves using other people to make it happen.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore and Y/n, Damon Salvatore/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/Sister!Reader, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/You, Damon Salvatore/You, Stefan Salvatore and Y/n, Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/Sister!Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Series: But Close Ain't Close Enough 'Til We Cross The Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	A Little Bit Dangerous, But Baby, That’s How I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (waaaaaaaaaay late) New Year! Hope this year is amazing for all of you angels 😘. This fic is the last one of my Ariana Grande trilogy, it has taken me quite a while to finish it but here we finally are. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read the mini-series, and thank you for all the comments and the love you guys have shown me ❤❤
> 
> If you don’t like or are squeamish with incest, this isn’t the fic for you. Compulsion is used in a dubcon noncon kind of way against other characters, if you don't like this or get triggered, this isn't the fic for you. 
> 
> Nothing happens according to the show past season 2, and some points about compulsion might not be accurate to the show. Damon is 169yrs old, Stefan is 162yrs old, Y/n is 158yrs old. The title is inspired by Ariana Grande 'Into You.'

While your plans to have your brothers admit their truths and be with you had gone better than imagined, there was still one thing you craved that they hadn’t given you. Both of their cocks inside your tight little slit. Sure, they had enjoyed watching the other with you, but they never fucked you together. The furthest it had gone, was one of them in your mouth and the other inside of you, but you had a plan to change that and have them both exactly where you wanted them, inside your tight and waiting core. To be honest, you didn’t really need the plan, Damon and Stefan loved you so much they’d do anything you wanted, all you had to do was ask, but you couldn’t help the teasing you wanted to inflict before having them. Hopefully, this little game you had set up would get you everything you desired and more.

***

“Stef. D. Where are you two?” You ask wandering through the house. Even though you were a vampire and could find them no problem, you found it easier to just have them come to you.

“Hey princess.” Damon greeted, coming up behind you, kissing your neck as his arms wrapped around you. You lean into his touch with a smile, just as Stefan walked into the room.

“You called?” He asked. You tap your fingers against your lips in response, wanting your kiss before you explained. Rolling his eyes fondly, he leaned in, lips meeting yours, your hand sliding to wrap around his neck wanting to keep him there and deepen the kiss but Damon’s lips on your neck made you realize it would turn into something a lot more passionate and with slightly less clothing if you did so. So, instead, you let it continue for a moment more before moving back and giving him a smile.

“I wanted to let you both know I’m throwing a small party with the gang tomorrow night and both of you are expected to come.” This earned you a frown in return.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea Y/n/n, with everything going on right now.” Stefan said, alluding to the last time you saw Elena and Damon compelled her.

“Pleaaase Stef, don’t be such a bummer. It’s New Year's Eve, we have to celebrate.” You whine.

“I don’t see how that’s anything special, we’ve celebrated plenty of them before.” Stefan tried to argue, he wasn’t wrong about that, it had been more than 100 New Years for all of you, but that was no reason not to have a party.

“Come on, we all need a break and I just wanna have fun and be drunk with my friends. Please, I promise you’ll have fun.” You pouted, lip jutting out, knowing it was something he rarely could say no to.

“Lighten up Stef. She’s right you need this.” Damon added from his place at your back, with both of you looking at him like that, he gave in quickly, sighing in resignation at the inevitable. “Fine, I’ll come.”

“Yay! Okay, I have to go shopping then.” You exclaim. Giving each of them a kiss before you were off to the mall.

***

Looking around, the party was in full swing and it was much larger than you had let Damon and Stefan believe, having most of the town and their friends attend, filled the Boarding House past capacity. They couldn’t have been thrilled with the idea, especially if anyone had gotten into Damon’s good liquor, but with such a crowd they couldn’t scold you and you took full advantage of that fact to enjoy.

Everyone seemed to be having a blast though, dancing and plenty of alcohol going around. Not one to be left out, you looked for the Mystic Falls gang, you hadn’t seen them since you welcomed them in. Though you're able to spot them quickly, all within close proximity to one another. The girls, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie, all dancing together while Matt stood awkwardly to the side and Tyler was with some random girl. Jeremy and Vicki were in a corner, surprising you a little that he even showed up, he was quiet from your interactions with him and didn’t seem like a big people kind of guy. Elena was obviously the more popular outgoing one of the two, although you much preferred him to his sister. The way he looked and acted around Vicki, like a starstruck puppy trailing after her, warmed your heart, the first love was always so special.

Your interactions with Elena tonight proved to you that the compulsion had been strong enough to hold but it still irked you to see her, it didn’t matter though as you were about to enact your plan and she had been included for the hell of it. Or rather because it had been beyond arousing to have her watch you fuck her ‘boyfriend’ and not be able to do a thing to stop it. Moving your way through the crowd you approach Matt, not wanting him to be all alone.

“Dance with me” you purr, seeing those gorgeous baby blues widen. There was a slight blush to his cheeks that you adored, but with the way you were [dressed tonight](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/62/75/3d/62753d2173dfc28feaaf717a6997f3c8.jpg) you understood his slightly flustered appearance. No one else dressed as [revealing](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/p7EAAOSw1p1d9d6m/s-l300.jpg) as you did, but when you were as old as you were, whatever anyone else could think or say had no effect over you. So, while you heard the jealous talk of looking too slutty and felt every guy and girl’s eyes on your body when you passed, you just reveled in it, enjoying the attention, and knowing you looked damn good.

Grabbing his arms, you place them on your hips and turn your back towards him to start grinding. Keeping your moves sensual and to the beat. You can feel how stiff he is, not quite sure what to do and afraid to move, but you don’t let that stop you. The provocative movements of your body continuing until you feel as he slowly relaxes against you. Surprising you at just how well he could follow your hips, there seemed to be more to him than just the boy next door with perfect eyes.

The weight of several other eyes were resting heavily against you, looking in the direction of the girls you notice Elena’s eyes on yours but as soon as they meet, she’s looking away. She was trying to be sneaky and pretend she was listening to Caroline’s words, but you could feel the jealousy radiating off her. Damon had compelled her to be with Matt though, so the jealousy was understandable and the smirk on your lips wasn’t you being petty at all. If you happened to stir those feelings inside of her, it was just a happy accident, not your goal. At least not your main goal of the evening. The next set of eyes on you both was Tyler’s, he didn’t even try to hide his gaze though, not even with the girl attached to him, obviously willing to do anything Tyler wanted her to do. He danced with her but seemed a little jealous that you were dancing with Matt, you knew he wanted you, he even had implied as much.

Biting your lip, you give him what he wants, curling your finger you beckon him over and he doesn’t give it a second thought, abandoning the girl he was dancing with for you. When he’s within reach you pull him in, wrapping an arm around his neck as you angle your body to gyrate in-between them. His hands resting on your hips, making sure not to touch Matt’s. You didn’t even have to look at Matt to know he was getting ready to leave and let Tyler have a shot with you, being a good friend and a nice guy, but that’s not what you wanted, and you made it clear by wrapping your other arm around his neck, not allowing him to leave as you ground your hips into them. Tyler’s hands dig into your hips and Matt’s just rest there, not really knowing what to do. You ignore this though and rest your head against his chest, staring into Tyler’s eyes as you dance. You could feel the last pair of eyes that are of interest to you, burning into yours, but you refused to acknowledge them head-on, you knew what you’d find if you did. Instead, you watched them out of the corner of your eye, knowing they were on edge and were barely restraining themselves from ripping any heads off, at least in front of witnesses. Just how you wanted them.

The two boys wrapped around you did not even try to talk to you, which you preferred. They were both better to look at than for the company, in your opinion, but it was fun to dance and feel wanted. Even if you had to be extra careful not to let the dress ride too far up, you weren’t sure Tyler and Matt would live if your brothers saw what you hid underneath. Maybe if Damon and Stefan hadn’t been a factor you would have let more happen, both humans were good looking and could be fun to play with but instead you let yourself continue your plan. Not caring if Elena and Caroline were staring in jealousy, you just bit your lip and let out a moan as they pushed into you, feeling something stiff dig into you from both sides.

The moan that only Tyler and Matt could hear without vampire hearing was the last straw for your brothers. Not even a second later a fuming Damon interrupted the boys grinding their boners against you, with a scowling Stefan following closely behind. The grin was inevitable as the boys cowered at the murderous duo, standing there with their arms crossed and looking like the predators they are.

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Damon grits out, jaw clenched tight.

“Calm down guys, we’re just having a good time.” Tyler speaks up, the arrogance obvious in his tone as was the slight tremor of fear. Damon’s eyes flash in warning and Tyler has the good sense to take a step back.

“I don’t believe I was talking to you” Damon said, patience drained, ready to do something to him but Stefan as always interrupted your fun before things could get bad, “We need to talk to Y/n, excuse us.”

He didn’t wait for a response, quickly pulling you away, while pushing Damon to follow albeit reluctantly. They drag you to your room, no one else was allowed up there and no one was paying enough attention, all too drunk and enjoying the last party before the New Year.

As soon as you step foot in your room, you're pressed up against the wall with Damon’s hand around your neck, his vampire teeth on display and eyes dark with veins protruding from his face. You only stare back, feeling a thrill run through you and an ache clamping your legs together, your teeth bite into your lip, breaking his restrain and causing him to attack you hungrily.

“Mmm.” Your hand covering his own and holding it around your neck, the other gripping onto his shirt and bringing him close. The hand not on your throat was on your ass, kneading at it. It’s anything but calm as you attack each other, feeling all his pent-up jealousy and frustrations being released. The lack of oxygen not being an issue, granting him further access to your mouth. Pretty soon, your legs are wrapped around his waist as he pushes you further into the wall, causing the wall to crack underneath you.

His lips detach from yours and begin a path to your neck, allowing you to finally focus on Stefan over his shoulder. It felt like Deja vu from the first time you were together, you in Damon’s arms and Stefan palming himself, hard and straining in his jeans. Your eyes lock with his, knowing how it excites you to have people watching and playing with themselves for you. You wanted more and this was only distracting you from what you planned, even if it was dirty and fun, you still moved things along. Hand trailing up to Damon’s hair and pulling so he would release your neck. Using the other hand to reach out for Stefan, wanting him to come close. Understanding, he moves closer as Damon steps back from the wall with you in his arms, moving until Stefan is right up against your back and is quick to turn his attention back to your neck, teasing you with his teeth. He loves drinking from you, they both do, it was a way to reaffirm your bond and reclaim you in a sense.

Stefan joins in on the action, claiming the other side of your neck with his lips, both knowing you had a sensitive neck for a vampire and their touch, especially, drove you wild. He reached for the hem of your dress and began pulling it off with Damon’s help, both momentarily leaving your neck alone as they pulled the offending fabric off your body, leaving you completely naked.

Groaning at the sight, they took a moment to appreciate you. Knowing you were naked was different than seeing your bare skin be revealed to them, no matter how often they had seen you that way in the last few months. Your arm returned to Damon’s neck and the other wound itself around Stefan’s, laying your chest out for them. Their eyes feast hungrily on your chest before Damon returned to your neck, not satisfied until you were teased enough that he could draw blood. Stefan on the other hand reached for your chin and drew your lips to his, immediately finding his kisses just as hungry as Damon’s. His hands reaching up and cupping your breasts, playing with the hardened nipples. Your hips undulating in between them, similar to the way they had been while dancing with the human boys.

Glancing up, said boys were making their way into the room unnoticed by your preoccupied brothers, Caroline and Elena following behind them. All perfectly compelled and following your instructions to the letter, all you wanted was for the last moments of the year to be extra special.

“Mmmm” you groan into Stefan’s mouth as your rub your clit against Damon’s thigh. Stefan releases your lips and removes his shirt, only noticing the company afterwards and freezing his movements in general shock.

“Don’t worry Stef. They're just here to watch.” You say focusing on the pleasure Damon was bringing you by finally sinking his teeth into your neck. He loved how wicked you were in compelling an audience for the three of you, he enjoyed being watched just as much as you did, especially after seeing you grind on those boys. He’d show them that they could never bring you pleasure the way he or Stefan could. Leaning your head back, you moan as he drinks from you. Stefan unbuckling his jeans as he watches you two, choosing not to care about the friends he made while pursuing Elena watching him.

Damon licks the bite once he’s done, only wanting a quick taste, preferring to be inside you before taking any more blood. He places you on the floor and his hands move to his own belt unbuckling and pulling his pants off. Both your brothers soon naked and hard in front of you. Damon acts first, picking you back up, not liking you out of his arms for too long and Stefan arranges himself behind you, enjoying the feeling of your bareback against his chest.

“How do you want us?” Stefan asks in your ear, focused solely on you. “Want Damon inside of you?” You whimper at the thought, grinding against said man and getting his cock nice and wet. Stefan was barely restraining himself from just taking you before you could pick, but he would always place your wants above his own. “You want these juicy lips around my cock?” Tracing your lips as he asked and although you did love to feel him sliding down your throat, it's not what you wanted today, so you shook your head.

“No, then what do you want lil sis. Want me in that pretty little rosebud?” He asked, hand gently tracing your tightest hole. “Tell us what you want.” Damon almost demanded as he ground back against your hips, reaching his limit.

“I want you both here.” You say placing your hand on your pussy. They both looked at your hands, then each other, then you, not expecting this at all. You on the other hand had been wanting this for decades, wanting them at the same time in the same hole, to feel as one and connect like never before. The thought had their hard lengths fluttering against your bare skin, no clothes in the way to feel every vein and groove.

“Fuck princess.” Damon stuttered, the pace of his grinding hips slowing down as Stefan’s hands gripped your waist. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, I’ve wanted nothing else for the longest time. We even have an audience to witness the special moment.” You smile, both of their eyes darkening in realization as they pieced your plan together, understanding why you compelled an audience. Damon wasted no more time sliding himself right into your wet core, having enough torture from thrusting upon those soaked lips.

“Ahhh.” You yelp at the feeling, although you wouldn’t have it any other way. Being used to his length you open up and feel every inch as it goes in. Stefan was jerking himself off against your ass as you adjust to Damon. Not wanting to rush it, even if you couldn’t feel pain in the same way humans did, you were still his baby sister and he would never hurt you.

Looking to the side you stare at your audience. Compelled to follow you all after some time to your room and watch the whole thing until you released them. Unable to make a sound, Tyler and Matt were touching themselves through their pants. No one was compelled to think differently, just follow all three of your orders and watch you until you deemed it enough, so they were both turned on, even knowing it was taboo. You were sure they felt wrong watching, especially Matt but they were still guys who were watching sex. Elena on the other hand was crying as you momentarily allowed the previous compulsion to be removed so she could enjoy watching both of your guys with you. Caroline had her lip curled up and her brows furrowed, knowing her she was yelling up a storm in her head, but thanks to your order, all she could do was look and be silent. You wanted her to see that Damon would never be hers again and that Stefan would never have been no matter how much she had wanted him. The only one you spared was Bonnie, she was the only one who was kind to you and treated you like a friend, not that Matt or Tyler didn’t, but their compulsion was more for Damon and Stefan’s benefit.

Your focus on them had you vibrating with pleasure and forgetting about everything else, only zoning back in as Stefan’s girth began pushing into your wet slit. Damon’s eyes met yours, wanting to see your face when you were all joined for the first time. He watched as your mouth fell open, your pussy stretching in a way it never has before, if you were human it would have been uncomfortable and painful but that slight zing made you feel all the better. This wasn’t your first threesome, you were over a 100-year-old vampire that had lived but never had you done the same hole. That was a privilege you had saved for your brothers hoping for the day they finally gave into you, a first of yours they could take.

They both are tense as Stefan pushed in, going slow as you open up. Unable to breathe, not that you needed to, but never having felt so full as Stefan finally bottoms out. Both of their lengths pressed up against the other, being squeezed by your walls. Each with a hand on your waist, having a hard grip that would leave bruises for a few days on any human.

“Move.” You order knowing they were waiting on you to make the first move, never having done this and always wanting to take good care of you, but now you were more than ready to feel them let loose.

Damon pulls back first as Stefan stays in. Groaning out at the feeling along with Stefan, enjoying the friction it created, he enters again as Stefan withdraws, both building up a pattern and using some speed as they get more comfortable. Slowly fucking up into you, causing a delicious feeling in your core. Their pace and strokes a well-choreographed dance, one that made it seem as if it wasn’t your first time doing this.

“Mmmm big bro” you moan, not sure who or if you even meant one specifically, but they both growl in response, upping their speed.

“Yeah. You like this princess. Like both your big brothers in that tight little snatch.” Damon growls slapping your breast with his free hand. Moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of you clenching around them in response, it was like a vice grip that made it harder to move back and forth against Stefan’s length, even with all your juices coating and helping them.

“Yeah.” You moan out letting them use you like a rag doll, bouncing in-between them, giving you more pleasure but no control over anything.

“You like being watched by those boys who felt you up?” You nod in response as Stefan asks the question he already knew the answer to.

“We like it too, although now that I think of it, you were grinding against them without any panties weren’t you princess.” Damon’s darken as the veins reappear under his eyes at the thought of them feeling any part of you, even if they were unaware.

“Yes” You nod with a giggle, it surprised you that he remembered through the heat of the moment, but you knew what you were doing and had compelled them beforehand. The admission still lands you a couple of hard smacks to your ass.

“What a naughty little sister we have, letting others feel what’s rightfully ours.” Stefan said voice deep and filled with intention, a shudder rolling through you in anticipation as his fingers take firm hold of your hips.

“Show them who I belong to, claim me.” You challenge them, looking into their eyes. You loved when they got this way and let their jealousy run free, it was such a turn on. They liked it as well and with their two ‘exes’ being a part of the audience, it was obvious that you had been petty when planning tonight.

“Show them what they’ll never have.” You say gripping both their hair as you rocked between them. Looking over and enjoying the look of anguish and disgust on their faces, especially seeing the dilemma Matt and Tyler were enduring at being turned on by incest.

The talking stops when their lips return to your neck and draw blood, needing to claim you in front of the boys, even if they knew you were just using them to get a rise out of them.

A squeal escaping you as they both drink together. It was such a sensual intimate act, it felt different in a way you hadn’t experience with them before, a connection that was deeper and more profound than anything else. Blood drinking between vampires was something special, an attachment like no other but to add the feeling of you joined as one, together in every way, had you coming fast, hard, and without warning. Pulsing around their lengths, squeezing them even tighter as the pressure causes their movements to stutter. Your nails digging into Damon’s back and Stefan’s neck, drawing blood as you came down from your high.

“Fuck princess.” Damon mumbles bringing his lips to yours as you taste your own blood, tiny aftershocks spreading through you.

Their movements slow down, letting you ride out your orgasm. Only heavy breathing was heard between you three, allowing the noises of the forgotten party to infiltrate the room. It had been the furthest thing from your mind, but now that you were aware of the voices and music, you realized you weren’t being quiet at all and a lot of people probably heard your moans and screams. The thought only made you want to be louder though.

Hearing someone yell five minutes to midnight, you clench around your brothers, needing both of them to speed up and cum inside of you. They follow your lead and quicken their pace, enjoying the way you moan out with every thrust. You tried to bounce but ended up letting them dictate everything, wanting to just enjoy the feeling until they were ready to cum with you. Your eyes went back to your guests and they were exactly the same as before, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care about forcing this upon them. You liked the power, it helped calm down the jealousy, and you knew Damon and Stefan would say the same. It was a big issue that you shared, but it was wickedly fun to play with.

“D. Stef. Please. Cum with me.” You breathe. Feeling as they hit that spot over and over inside you, your juices leaking all over, drenching your legs. “Fill me up with your juices big brothers. Cum inside me.”

The idea of you being filled with both of their cum at the same time had them using their vampire speed to thrust inside you. Both going so fast, it felt like they would create a fire, causing you to feel full in a way you never thought possible. You knew you’d be doing this as many times as you could in the future.

“It’s almost time” you hear someone yell from the party.

“TEN.” People begin chanting. Neither brother stops their movements.

“NINE.” “Cum princess.” Damon growls, Stefan, adding. “Cum for us.”

“EIGHT.” Your eyes squeeze shut as you are thrown around on their cocks at vamp speed. Probably confusing your guest by only seeing fast blurs.

“SEVEN.” Damon brings a hand to your clit, rubbing at you. Watching as soft sounds escape your mouth.

“SIX.” You whimper and feel Stefan’s chest growl as he releases himself inside of you.

“FIVE.” Stefan slows his actions down, but Damon’s pace is the same, trying to get you both there.

“FOUR.” “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” You mutter clenching tightly once more and feeling Stefan jerk against you as he still pumped inside you.

“THREE.” “Ayyyyyyyy” you scream loudly. Unable to hold back from the pleasure any longer. If someone didn’t hear you before they for sure did with that.

“TWO.” Your eyes rolling back as you shuddered uncontrollably against them.

“ONE.” Vaguely aware of Damon releasing his seed inside you, filling you up while prolonging your orgasm and adding to Stefan’s juices.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” All shuddering and moaning, breathing deeply as there are loud noises of celebration coming from downstairs.

After taking a moment to enjoy the best sex you had ever had, they both help you to your feet and slowly remove themselves from your quivering walls, watching as their cum splatted to the floor. The sight making their softening lengths twitch and begin rising with interest once again, never sated. Damon’s hands along with Stefan’s lower to your slit as they both feel up your used hole, fingers bumping up against the other, tainting their fingers with your combined juices. You twitch in oversensitivity, but let them continue exploring, knowing more was to come.

“So loose for us.” Stefan groaned.

Having a wicked idea, Damon left you leaning against Stefan as he made his way, naked, over to the gang. Ordering each of them to come kneel in front of you. They do as their told, even if Caroline and Elena try to fight it, eyes filled with all the emotions they couldn’t express through the compulsion.

“Good pets, now lick her clean.” He said and while Caroline and Elena make a face you laughed at. Matt and Tyler were a little more excited at the idea, but before Tyler could get a lick in, Damon stopped him and Matt. “Oh no pets, not you two, only the girls, you two are lucky enough to watch. Don’t push it.”

Elena was begging, but no words came out, only able to mouth the words she wasn’t allowed to speak. Caroline had her arms crossed and a sneer upon that pale complexion, trying to fight the order but unable to. Given no other choice, they both leaned in as Tyler and Matt looked on in envy. Their tongues gentle on your wet lips and thighs, their eyes closed, and face scrunched up as they tasted the combination of your brothers and your own juices. You reveled in the moment, arousal shooting up at the power of having these two on their knees, servicing you. The feeling driven by the obvious humiliation they themselves were feeling.

Damon’s ideas were brilliant, you had to say. Pulling him back to your lips, you explore his mouth as a reward for his wonderful idea, adding to the sensation the girls were creating as they licked you clean. A mini orgasm hitting you by surprise, causing you to arch your back in pleasure.

“Ok, that’s enough” Stefan calls out once he sees how exhausted and oversensitive you were, twitching at all the touches, having to lean against Stefan completely to hold your body up. They backed off and sat there, Elena inconsolable and Caroline looking like she might break down but being the tough girl she was, she held it back.

“Fuck that was amazing, princess.” “Good girl.” Damon and Stefan praised you, allowing you to just be. No more touching for the moment. You were glad for the break and turned your attention to Stefan in thanks. Bringing his soft lips in for a kiss that Damon’s voice interrupted much too soon, “Now I have a special idea for you two” pointing at both Matt and Tyler, “Stef, come help.”

Stefan made sure you could stand on your own before dragging you closer to a now kneeling Matt and Tyler. He stood next to Damon and you both were quick to understand what he had planned. Laying your hands on both of your brother's hard cocks you stroke them until they spray their loads all over the kneeling boy's faces.

The absolute look of horror on both Matt and Tyler’s face is one you would remember for quite a while, it was so hot and twisted but at the same time, their frozen states caused you to laugh uncontrollably. They had never looked so shocked and appalled in all the time you had known them, even with Stefan showing them up this was something beyond new to them. Something they didn’t seem to enjoy the way you did if the way their hands flew to their faces in an attempt to wipe it all off was any indicator.

“Well, that was one of the best New Years we’ve ever had.” Stefan commented, understanding why you and Damon enjoyed an audience so much.

“Couldn’t agree more, brother.” Damon said smirking at the humans who seemed to be a wreck.

“Now I need a few minutes and then I want you both inside me again, we do need to start the New Year with a bang.” You grin, seeing them narrow their eyes at the suggestion and warn you. “You have a minute, little sis.”

This was what you had wanted for so long and it was surreal to finally have one of your fantasies come to life. After compelling your audience into forgetting this ever occurred, there would be nothing else holding you to Mystic Falls, maybe you could convince your brothers to move to Europe. Italy was always a personal favorite of yours as was Ireland, but wherever you ended up didn’t matter, all you really needed was each other to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my fics and have an extra two dollars to spare, [please consider treating me to a tea](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/633740858962984960/please-help-if-you-can)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you ever want to chat, have suggestions or have any NSFW gifs, go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
